


I Hate You

by TheyCallMeSancho



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Blackwatch, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, One Shot, Pain, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Slapping, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, there's lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeSancho/pseuds/TheyCallMeSancho
Summary: You hated commander Reyes and you didn't hesitate to let him know how you felt about his leadership. He didn't feel too fond of you either...A Reader x Gabriel Reyes one-shot





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

> I should be doing homework, but I'd rather write Gabriel smut instead. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

"I completely disagree with your tactics and leadership, this is why I think Jack is a way better leader than you."

 

 

 

That's all it took for you to get under his skin. 

Ever since that day when Overwatch successfully ended the omnic war, you and your now Blackwatch commander, Gabriel Reyes, has been at it, at least you have been for the most part.

Overwatch agents felt the thick tension between you two, your negative comments toward him said it all.

Being recognized for your talented marksmanship, your supervisor and mentor, Ana Amari would always scold you for disrespecting your commander. No matter how many write-ups or disciplines you received for you behavior, you still continued your rebellion. 

Now that Gabriel deployed to Italy, you can feel yourself at peace, under Jack's authority. That is, until you received grave news. 

"(F/N), you're transferring to Blackwatch." A concerned look washed over Ana's face as she studies your face, waiting for your reaction.

Your face paled. "What...?" You replied, making sure you heard what you never wanted to hear.

"Blackwatch is in need of more snipers and you were put into consideration." 

"Please tell me this is a joke..." You mumbled with a half-hearted smile, waiting for Ana to surprise you with the joke. Her face stayed serious, eyes still on yours to ensure you she was telling the truth.

Your eyes grew wide and you groaned in frustration. "No... Ana this is, like, the worst decision in, like... ever! Everyone knows we hate each other!"

Ana furrowed her eyebrows at her apprentice, disappointed that she can't even work with someone of higher authority. "I'm sorry, (F/N), but the decision has already been made. You need to learn how to work well with your comrades. Especially your commander..." If it weren't for your marksmanship, you'd be out of Overwatch in a heartbeat for your manners. 

You ruffled your hair in anger, failing to keep your composure. You looked up to Ana and highly respected her, but you couldn't help but act like a child in her presence. How can you not, when Gabriel is soon to be your new supervisor. 

"(F/N)... Promise me you'll do good things in Blackwatch. Gabriel will teach you everything he knows." Oh gawd, she still wasn't kidding. You were still waiting for a camera/holovid-crew to come out of hiding and tell you 'SURPRISE!'. More frustrated groans left your lips.

Ana couldn't stand your responses any longer and said, "(F/N), please do not question your commander and show respect," her 1000th time saying that to you, "We'll leave it at that, end of conversation."

"But-," you tried to protest, but Ana caught you in time.

"Ahh! End. Of. Conversation." And with that she left you alone to your worried thoughts.

 

 

 

You stood on the training grounds in parade rest, awaiting for the dreaded orders from Gabriel. McCree, who stood right next next to you, was also waiting in silence for his commander's mentorship. With the two of you specializing in shooting, Gabriel would take you and McCree in for training as much as he could. 

Your time in Blackwatch wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be. The only downside was working with Gabriel. Your hate for him never changing, in fact, it only grew. You'd continue to back-sass him, still not caring about the consequences.

"Ok, for today, were gonna work on breathing techniques and aim," Gabriel spoke, making his way closer to the two of you. 

Your heart would always beat faster in rage every time he opened his mouth. You'd wished he'd just shut the fuck up. You're so done with being in the same room as him. No wait, scratch that, you're done being in the same country as him. 

"Jesse, if I can have you stand right there. And (F/N), right over here," Gabriel pointed at certain spots on the training ground. McCree didn't hesitate to leave his spot and move towards his next destination. You on the other hand, didn't bother to move, your eyes staring straight at the nothingness in front of you.

"(F/N). (F/N)...," he started to growl. You kept your bearing, still staring straight. He just takes a deep breath and exhales in irritation. "Fine. If that's the game you want to play. Jesse, can you give us a moment please?"

McCree nods and turns his heel, heading for the exit. The closer he got to you, his eyes stared at yours and gave you a smirk along with a light chuckle. Your eyes glare into his, your bearing breaking for a bit. 'You've done it now' he mouths and the door slides open for him, his presence in the room no more. When he was completely gone, you stared back to your frontal view. 

Gabriel makes his way towards you, stopping only a couple of feet in front of your stiff body, crossing his arms. Your eyes glare holes at his chest, his height being overwhelming to you. 

"What's your problem this time?" He questions in irritation.

 

".............."

  

"Do you want to talk about it?" His glare matching yours now. 

  

".............."

  

"Holy shit, (F/N), can you knock it off with the childish bullshit." Gabriel's patience ran thin and he was tired of playing nice commander.

"I hate this place..." Not really. You just hated him. 

 

An exasperated sigh leaves his mouth. "How do you think I felt when I heard the news of you coming here?" Gabriel shifts his body a bit, regretting the words he chose to use at you. You kept your bearing, still at parade rest. "As a commander, I know I shouldn't say things like that, but you really don't make things easy for me, (F/N)."

"I'm not training with you," you boldly stated. With each passing day, your attitude towards Gabriel worsened. 

Gabriel put his arms down and placed his hands on his hips. "Ok, I'm writing you up... again."

"For what?" His threat didn't seem to faze you, you had plenty of write-ups anyway. 

"Insubordination."

Oh, the amount of times you've heard that word. 'Good. Maybe they'll send me back to Overwatch and I'll be away from you again'.

"And writing you up won't send you back to Overwatch, I'll be sure you face punishment here at Blackwatch," he said, as if he read your mind.

That was enough to break your bearing, your arms fall and head looks up to Gabriel in astonishment. Plans of hoping your disobedience would send you back to your happy place shattered. "That makes no sense! I do way better at Overwatch than I do here!" You were throwing your tantrum again. 

"Then improve," his tone was dark.

"Sir, why won't you just send me back??" You refuse to call him commander your whole stay at Blackwatch.

"Why are you always kissing Jack's ass anyway?" He dodged your question. 

You stare dead into Gabriel's eyes, "I don't kiss his ass, I just think he's a great leader."

Gabriel tch's and turns his back to you, heading for the exit. "Training's over. GI party tonight. You're also cleaning the commander's quarters." The door slides open for him, leaving you in the room by yourself.

Ew. Not only did you have to clean the agents' dorm facility, you also had to clean the area Gabriel's quarters resides. You stomp a foot to the ground, letting out a huge scream. Anger, sadness and hate filling the training room. 'This is not over...'

 

 

 

It was 2200 hours and you were picking up any garbage you saw around the commander's quarters. You finished cleaning the agents' quarters an hour ago. Luckily, you had the opportunity to change into civilian clothes, cleaning in uniform was such a hassle. Gabriel gave you a hard time, telling you to scrub/wipe the same spot for the 4th time, declaring it wasn't cleaned to his standards. Fatigue overcame your body. You were so close to being done with your punishment. Hate growing for him even more, if that was possible. 

"I'm finally done with this dumbass GI party," you grumbled to yourself, "I'm so sleepy..."

You remembered Gabriel telling you to let him know when you were done and that he'll be waiting in his room. As much as you wanted to ditch, you didn't want to endure anymore punishment for today.

You stood in front of Gabriel's door, lazily knocking it. "Sir, I'm done!" You yelled, hoping he'd hear you from the other side. No answer. You knock again, louder this time. "Sir...?"

'I could always wait for him.' But how long was that going to take? You were tired as fuck. You placed your hand on the door knob, slowly turning it, pushing the door open. 'Holy shit, it's unlocked'. The sound of the door creaking echoed through the hall. The door opens all the way and there was no Gabriel in sight. You gulped, wondering if you should take a step inside. 'Fuck it. It's his fault for making me wait.'

You hesitantly take a step into his quarters, admiring how much bigger it is compared to an agent's room. While agents shared kitchens and bathrooms, Gabriel's room came with his own private bathroom, a kitchenette and a cute little living room. 'Really pays to be a commander. Too bad he sucks.' Gabriel was never that bad of a commander, you were just clouded with so much unnecessary hate. 

"Sir...?" You uttered, taking slow steps deeper into his quarters. Still no sign of life. You look to your left, noticing a door closed. Without even thinking, you barged in, intrigued with what more the room had to offer. 

Chocolate brown eyes land on yours and you couldn't help but stay speechless, worried you're caught in the act. You stood in what seemed to be a private office, Gabriel behind his desk in civilian attire instead of his usual Blackwatch uniform. 

"What are you-," Gabriel cuts himself off steadily making his way toward you, stopping a couple of feet in front of you.

"I-I...," you froze. This was the first time in your life you truly felt afraid of Gabriel.

Gabriel stared you down with squinted eyes. You were a deer in headlights. 

Suddenly, he roughly pulled you into the office, slamming the door behind you and shoving you up against the door with him in between your thighs. He made his way to the zipper of your jeans, forcing the fabric down so that he had enough room to shove a middle finger up your pussy. A surprised gasp leaves your lips. Everything was so sudden and your adrenaline spiked. A mixture of emotions washed over you and you couldn't figure out what to do in this situation. 

His finger rammed and curved into you with skill, he didn't hesitate to shove another into your tight pussy. You winced at the sudden stretch. As good as his fingers felt, you couldn't help but to feel discomfort due to your tense body. All of this was so wrong; you could've stopped it, but you were in deep euphoria. Moans wanted so desperately to leave your lips, but you kept them shut.

Gabriel managed to get you soaking wet under his fingers, figuring it was the perfect time to force something bigger inside. His fingers slip out, your mind going crazy over the absence, and his hand proceeds to his pants, undoing them with such ferocity. 

You were unaware with how quick he let out his enlarged, hard dick and immediately slip inside you. It took time for his dick to push inside despite how wet you were. You whined, his fingers were nothing compared to the new thickness. Gabriel made sure he fucked you with vicious thrusts, disregarding being gentle. It was apparent his anger for you was translating into violent fucking. 

"Fuck!" You gasp. Your moaning only stroked his ego. 

Your head banged against the door with each thrust he made. His hips bucking up to push himself up further, filling you inside.

Then, a sudden rush of anger came over you and you couldn't help but to slap him across his face. And it felt wonderful. Slapping Gabriel didn't stop him from ramming into you, but you can see he was livid. You slapped him again, his cheek turning pink. Gabriel responded by holding your neck against the wall, almost cutting off circulation through your throat. Your tiny hands scratched at his wrist, your chest struggling for air. Then, another slap came across his face. 

Gabriel was sick of your shit and collided his lips onto yours, facial hair tickling your face. His tongue engaging yours, you swear he was shoving it down your throat. He proceeded to pierce down your bottom lip, drawing blood and sucking on your small wound. The tongue action was so fierce between you two, exchanging bruises to each other's mouths. Gabriel moved down to your neck, not caring to leave trails of bruises on your sensitive flesh. 

Waves of pleasure surged through you, but Gabriel's attacks to your body ached you. This new feel of sexual arousal had you wrapping your legs around his waist, the lewd sounds of his balls slapping your ass becoming louder.

Gabriel pulled his body away and slammed your back against the floor. The rough impact had you crying in pain. Before you knew it, all of your clothes were off, failing to notice how fast you two took them off. The cold attacking your body. You silently admired Gabriel's solid, muscular body, coated in battle scars from past missions. Little did you know, Gabriel did the same.

Gabriel pushed your thighs back as far as you could, giving him easy access to enter your glistening pussy, once again aggressively shoving himself inside. Gawd you hated his massive body hovering above you, your hostile eyes staring into his beautiful brown ones as soft pants escape your mouth. 

"Is a good fucking all you need to start behaving properly?... Huh?" Gabriel uttered harshly.

"Why don't you... shut the fuck up... and fuck me properly..." you said in between breaths. 

He grunted at your comment and spanked your plush ass, leaving a large, red print. You yelped at the sudden pain. He continued to squeeze the sensitive cheek, digging his nails in, little bruises painting your skin.

"Why are your thighs so fat, you fucking fatass." He said as if it were fact. 

"I'm not fat, you jackass!" You retorted.

This only made him hit your ass again, another whimper leaves you. You hated his remarks so you decided to give him one.

"You're such a shitty commader... you couldn't even make... strike commander." You knew that hit a nerve, he fucked you harder than ever. Angered, Gabriel wanted you to feel more than his dick crashing into your bruised pussy, so he struck you across the face. 

The sudden move left you dumbfounded and you held your burning cheek with both hands. 

"What the... fuck... you asswipe!"

He struck you again. You whined. Amusement was visible on his face. 

He lowered down to your ear and whispered, "Shut your fucking mouth, you cunt."

This side of Gabriel absolutely freighted you, and it turned you on even more. 

He pulled out and turned you over with your chest on the floor and your ass in the air, taking the savage fucking from behind. He shoved the side of your face to the floor, with your eye peering over him. You flinch under his heavy weight and tried to push your face up.

Gabriel grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled. You swear your neck was about to come off. He wanted you to feel as much pain as you could. A rush of ecstasy just filled your body, and you could feel yourself wanting to come.

"Gabriel...," you mewled his name for the first time, "... Please."

The unexpected scene drove Gabriel insane, and he understood what you wanted. He increased his pace, feeling the need to come as well, his hand still tugging on your hair.

"G-Gabriel!" You sang his name, coming waterfalls in between his abusive thrusts. Gabriel lost it at the sound of his name and thick, hot come released inside of your pussy. He pushed his dick in a few more times, before collapsing onto you. 

Electric currents ran through your damaged, sweaty body. You've never came so hard in your life and all it took was the person you detested so much. Who knew the best sex you've ever had would be from the one you hate the most.

 

"I still fucking hate you." You mumbled.

 

"Same." 


End file.
